Toshikazu Hazamada
Toshikazu Hazamada (間田 敏和 Hazamada Toshikazu) ist ein Schurke aus Diamond is Unbreakable, dem vierten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der vierten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Original von Hiroki Shimowada und im Englischen von Lucien Dodge gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Hazamada ist ein arroganter und krankhaft egoistischer Schüler aus Morio, der zur selben Schule wie Josuke und Koichi geht. Er erhielt durch Keicho Nijimura seinen Stand Show Off, der in der Lage ist, Personen lebenecht zu imitieren und Hazamada dadurch Kontrolle über sie zu verschaffen. In seiner Freizeit spielt Hazamada gerne Tennis und liest Mangas. Konflikt mit Josuke Hazamada stritt sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit mit einem Freund. Durch Hazamadas Stand wird der Freund später gezwungen, sich sein eigenes Auge mit einem Kugelschreiber auszustechen. Als Josuke und Koichi, ebenfalls zwei Stand-Nutzer, davon erfahren, wollen sie nachforschen und herausfinden, ob Hazamada wirklich über einen Stand verfügt. Als Josuke heimlich Hazamadas Spind in der Schule durchsucht, findet er dort eine lebensgroße Holzmarionette - in Wirklichkeit Show Off - die sich nach Josukes Berührung mit Stand-Energie auflädt und zu einer exakten Kopie von Josuke wird. Josuke will sich auf den Imitator stürzen, doch Show Off offenbart, dass er durch seine Imitation von Josuke auch die Kontrolle über Josukes Körper hat. Mit seiner Hand schlägt Show Off hart in die Luft und zwingt Josuke dazu, selbst ebenfalls zuzuschlagen und Koichi so von den Füßen zu strecken. Josuke entsendet nun seinen eigenen Stand, Shining Diamond, doch Show Off befindet sich außerhalb von Josukes Reichweite. Show Off wirft Josuke nun einen Stift zu und bringt ihn dazu, ihn aufzufangen. Während Show off seine Hand in Richtung seines eigenen Gesichts hebt und Josuke so dazu zwingt, den Stift drohend an sein eigenes Auge zu heben, offenbart Show Off, dass es Hazamadas Ziel ist, Jotaro Kujo aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Nachdem Josuke sich scheinbar das Auge ausgestochen hat und leblos zu Boden sinkt, tritt Hazamada selbst in den Flur. Er spottet über seinen gefallenen Feind und befiehlt Show Off dann, seine Tasche zu tragen und kündigt an, dass sie sofort Jotaro Kujo aufsuchen werden. Nachdem die beiden aus der Schule gegangen sind, rappeln Josuke und Koichi sich wieder auf. Sie können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Show Off in Form von Josuke Jotaro im Hotel anruft und ein Treffen am Bahnhof verabredet. Auch Hazamada und Show Off machen sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof; da ein Bekannter von Josuke auf sie trifft und sich fragt, was Hazamada und Josuke miteinander zu schaffen haben, wird er kurzerhand von Show Off mit einem Backstein niedergeschlagen. Auch weitere Zivilisten, insbesondere Schülerinnen, erkennen Josuke und grüßen ihn. Dies macht Hazamada äußerst eifersüchtig und neidisch, doch es sind zu viele, als dass er sie alle ausschalten könnte. Aufgrund seiner aufbrausenden Art legt sich Hazamada auf dem Weg dennoch mit zwei weiteren Zivilisten an. Einen lässt er von Show Off niederschlagen, doch den anderen lässt er packen, damit er ihm die Zunge aus dem Kopf schneiden kann. Bevor dies möglich wird, erkennt Show Off, dass Josuke und Koichi zu ihnen aufgeholt haben. Hazamada ist geschockt, dass beide unverletzt sind und aufgeholt haben, doch beruhigt sich dann, als er sich daran erinnert, dass er Josuke durch Show Off nach wie vor steuern kann. Bevor dies gelingt, wirft Josuke jedoch eine Flasche, die Show Offs Hand trifft, die dadurch wieder zu Holz wird. Verärgert ziehen Hazamada und Show Off sich zurück, da es wichtiger ist, Jotaro vor dem Bahnhof abzufangen. Durch Koichis Stand, der Show Off austricksen kann, werden die beiden jedoch dazu gebracht, einen Umweg zu nehmen, so dass Josuke und Koichi zuerst am Bahnhof eintreffen. Hazamada ist außer sich vor Wut, doch dann erkennt er, dass die Situation noch gerettet werden kann. Er lässt Show Off erneut Besitz von Josuke ergreifen und zwingt ihn, einen Stift aus Jotaros Tasche zu stehlen. Hazamada will, dass Josuke Jotaro diesen Stift ins Hirn rammt und ihn tötet, doch bevor dies geschehen kann, holen die beiden Zivilisten von zuvor zu Hazamada auf. Sie wurden auf dem Weg von Josuke geheilt und informiert und schlagan Hazamada nieder, so dass dieser die Kontrolle über Show Off verliert und Josuke frei ist. Während Hazamada von den beiden nun die Rache für seinen Angriff erfahren muss und krankenhausreif geschlagen wird, zerstört Josuke die Holzpuppe, die Show Off als Körper nutzte. Freundschaft mit Koichi Nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, geht Hazamada wieder zur Schule. Er ist etwas ruhiger und freundet sich sogar mit Koichi an. Die beiden teilen ein Interesse an Mangas des Autors Rohan Kishibe und als sie erfahren, dass dieser in Morio lebt, ziehen sie los um sein Haus zu finden und ein Autogram zu erhalten. Zu ihrer Überraschung bittet Rohan sie sogar in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo sie sich ehrfürchtig und begeistert umsehen. Als Hazamada aber einen Blick auf ein unfertiges Manga-Manuskript werfen will, werden sie von Rohans Stand, Heaven's Door erfasst und ihre Körper beginne, sich selbst in Mangas zu verwandeln, in denen ihr Leben geschrieben steht. Verzweifelt versuchen sie, aus dem Haus zu entkommen, doch Rohan stellt klar, dass er ihre Leben aus ihren Körpern lesen wird um so reale Inspiration für seine neuen Mangas zu erhalten. Er liest zuerst Koichi und wendet sich dan Hazamada zu, von dessen Persönlichkeit er äußerst angewidert ist. Daher beschließt er, nichts von Hazamadas Erinnerungen oder Persönlichkeit in seinen neuen Manga einzubringen, da ihn sonst niemand mehr lesen würde. Nachdem er ihre Erinnerungen geraubt hat, richtet Rohan die beiden wieder her, gibt ihnen wie versprochen Autogramme und lässt sie dann gehen. Sie erinnern sich an diesen Vorfall nicht. Hazamada taucht fortan immer mal wieder in Stand-Nutzer-Treffen in Morio auf, sticht aber nicht wirklich hervor. Galerie HazamadaErscheint.png|Hazamada offenbart sich HazamadaUndStand.png|Hazamada und Show Off HazamadaBeobachtet.png|Hazamada beobachtet HazamadaKreischt.png|Hazamada wird wütend HazamadaKrankenhaus.png|Hazamada im Krankenhaus Navigation en:Toshikazu Hazamada Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Reumütig